Amistades peligrosas
by Sango Nube
Summary: La amistad de Kikyo, Kagome y Sango... Se pondrá a prueba cuando la envidia y la ambición destruyan el amor verdadero (Advertencia: LEMON, TRAICIÓN E INFIDELIDAD )


_Hace un par de años tenía una vida muy feliz, una chica que me amaba incondicionalmente, una familia y amigos que me apoyaban._

_Pero nunca logre valorar eso… ¿y porque?_

_Por una mujer, fue por ella que lo perdí todo sin darme cuenta que su amor nunca fue completamente sincero conmigo y yo en cambio le di todo; es por ello que pido perdón escribiendo estas líneas y espero que ha donde vaya pueda encontrar un poco de tranquilidad._

_Solamente puedo decir en estos breves instantes que desearía poder regresar el tiempo, para no equivocarme y sin dudas regresar al lado de la que fuera mi gran amor: Kagome Higurashi._

**Capítulo Uno:**

**El punto de partida**

La ciudad de Tokio comenzaba su movimiento en una majestuosa mañana de primavera hacia un viento muy agradable y poco a poco se percibía el aroma de las flores de cerezo que cubrían las avenidas, los habitantes comenzaban su rutina cotidiana parecía que nadie debía indicarle a otra persona que hacer y en especial, los estudiantes comenzaban a prepararse poco para dirigirse a la escuela.

Nuestra historia comienza en la humilde vivienda que compartían dos hermanas sus nombres por el momento no tendrán relevancia, pero conforme avance la historia adquirirán un papel muy importante; una de ellas se llamaba Kaede era una niña sumamente cariñosa y bondosa. La otra por el contrario se llamaba Kikyo era una mujer cruel, malvada, envidiosa y sumamente egoísta.

-Kikyo, apúrate – decía molesta Kaede- Llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Ella era una bella chica de aproximadamente 23 años, que por el momento se encontraba cepillándose el cabello sin prisas, no podía dejar de observar su hermosa tés pálida y esas perfectas mejillas rosadas que se le formaban en el rostro. Observaba con claridad toda su belleza que los demás lograban percibir y haciendo un contraste terrible con su gastado vestido gris, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana se encontraba algo irritada.

-Te dije que en un momento bajaba – Admirándose en el espejo – Listo ya está…en un momento bajo.

-Apúrate sino no alcanzaras el tren.

-Ya se hermana – suspiro – Deja de tratarme como una niña soy mayor.

-No lo hare, hasta que vea como cambias.

-Lo siento – se rio y continuo su camino –Hoy mi madre y tú no me esperen iré a casa de Kagome.

Se observó por última vez en el espejo admirando su belleza exterior que los demás podían percibir, notaba como esto era un poco opacada por su arrogancia, continuo su transcurso hacia la escuela y no sin antes gritarle a su hermana.

-Kaede, no tienes que tratarme como una niña – recrimino – Te recuerdo que te gano por unos años.

-Sé que eres mayor – suspiro – Pero no lo demuestras… Además tú eres una buena chica y debes de ser dulce.

-Jamás cambiare, hermanita... Y adiós –azotando la puerta – Como me molesta.

La chica se marchó rumbo a la escuela, pero al pasar tan solo unas cuadras fue abordada por un joven pelinegro de apariencia ruda y que la esperaba bajo de un árbol, su nombre era Onigumo. Ella se acercó poco a poco a él con un beso apasionado, delatando que entre ellos el fuego de su juvenil pasión.

-Al parecer no me extrañaste en estas horas-menciona el pelinegro- Porque yo ya contaba los minutos para verte.

-Claro que te extrañe, cariño- rozando su cuerpo con el –Quisiera tener más noches como ayer.

-Kikyo, no vayamos a la escuela.

-Lo siento –zafándose de su abrazo- Tú serás un perdedor y pero yo no, adiós.

Le molestaba aceptarlo pero para ella era su perdición, adoraba estar en los brazos de su amado y dejarlo todo por él, ayer tan solo se había fugado un rato de clases y habían pasado todo el día expresándose sus pasiones de maneras incontables en el departamento de él; solamente le molestaba que el fuera un pobre diablo sin algún ingreso y peor aún sin trabajar.

XXX

Dejo un momentos sus pensamientos, para mirar su reloj y se apresuró a tomar un taxi y después de todo en unos veinte minutos llegó a la escuela en donde busco a sus amigas Kagome y Sango las cuales estaban ya en clase, que a comparación de ella son unas chicas muy agradables sin sospechar el monstruo que tienen por amiga.

-No era de extrañarse que como siempre llegue tarde, señorita Tendo.

-Disculpe, Sensei – y se coloca en su asiento.

Las clases continuaron su transcurso común y ella seguía sin prestar atención no dejaba de recordar todo lo que hizo, reía interiormente al saber que sus amigas jamás habían experimentado algo así como ella.

:Flash Back (Lemon):

No podía creer como había aceptado, él era un simplemente pobretón y para nada sería su hombre perfecto. Pero allí estaba, besándolo apasionadamente demostrando que lo deseaba y dejándose que el la tomara entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Onigumo – decía sonrojada– Te deseo muchísimo.

No te preocupes, preciosa – tapándole la boca con su dedo – Yo te mostrare como se hace y te hare mía, Kikyo.

Simplemente ella se dejó llevar con la sensación, poco a poco la ropa comenzaron a despojarla de sus cuerpos, parecía que los molestaba y cuando finalmente quedaron desnudos el simplemente sin decir algo, se adentró en ella llevándose a su paso la virginidad de la chica, no le tiempo para asimilarlo porque simplemente el comenzó a embestirla con tanta fuerza provocando que ella se derritiera entre sus brazos y después de unos minutos, comenzó a disfrutarlo intensamente que todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

No podía creerlo habían sido unos meses desde que lo conoció por error en un centro comercial, él era un hombre sin futuro no estudiaba, supo que le gustaba robar y ese era un gran motivo por el cual no tenía futuro. Lo que si parecía funcionar era su química, lo amaba intensamente y dejo de pensar en ello, al sentir como el besaba su cuerpo con locura y continuaba aumentando la intensidad del encuentro.

Kikyo, yooo ya no – la pasión lo dominaba – Yoo

Terminaa ya – sonrojada – Te amo, Onigumo.

Los dos gritaron al finalizar, sus respiraciones se encontraban sumamente aceleradas y quedaron abrazados sin poder creer cuanto les había agradado este encuentro, se besaron por última vez antes de que ella tomara sus cosas para regresar a su casa.

: Fin del Flash Back:

Volviendo a la realidad su vida era una completa miseria, por lo mismo secretamente ella envidiaba a Kagome debido a que ella era una chica sumamente adinerada, por su puesto también desearía vivir en su mansión y tener todo el guardarropa que su madre una impresionante diseñadora de modas prácticamente se la realiza, lo único que le levanta el orgullo sobre ella es que debido a un accidente (en el que falleció su padre); tiene que usar cojea con la pierna izquierda y tiene una horrible cicatriz desde ese día.

En cambio, su otra amiga Sango su madre falleció cuando nació su hermano menor, su padre se hizo cargo de ellos y la inculco que estudiara es por ello que vino hasta aquí gracias a que gano una beca en el instituto y por el momento es la mejor de la clase; así y tiene un hermano el cual adora demasiado. Kikyo era tan envidiosa de la felicidad de la castaña, pues ella estuvo detrás de el por un tres años, pero estaba totalmente interesada en la posición social de él y antes de lograrse formalizar el descubrió sus intenciones abandonándola. por su amiga quien si lo quería y jamás jugaría con ella.

Dejo de verlo hace unos meses, para después descubrir que su amiga comenzó a salir con su adorado Kuranosuke Takeda quien es un joven próspero y de buena familia; es por ello yo creo que ella no se lo merece y secretamente el odio, continuamente peleo con ella porque impidió mi felicidad.

XXX

Salieron de la escuela obviamente en un paso moderado, considerando a Kagome y como siempre ella decidió empezar a romper el hielo.

-Kikyo, puedes decirme que ocurrió.

-Salí con Onigumo y fue fantástico.

-Pero no que no te gustaba, a mí se me hace que si.

-Lo siento, pero si hago algo con el… No es precisamente que me guste – oculto su molestia – Y, ¿tu Sanguito querida?

-Pues me volvió a escribir Kuranosuke – sonrojada mostrando su teléfono móvil-Lo extraño demasiado.

A Sango le fascinaba platicar sobre su novio pues se siente feliz con él, para salir de la rutina se la pasan escribiéndose desde que él se fue a Alemania a estudiar, espera pronto volverlo a ver y vivir como reina; han andado desde hace varios años pero apenas van a empezar en serio y regularmente tratan de mandarse algún regalo. Kikyo era tan envidiosa de la felicidad de la castaña, pues ella estuvo saliendo unos meses con él, pero estaba totalmente interesada en la posición social de él y antes de lograrse formalizar el descubrió sus intenciones; abandonándola por su amiga quien si lo quería y jamás jugaría con ella.

-Por cierto, chicas me gustaría que vinieran a mi casa – mencionaba Kagome –Mi familia saldrá y no quiero estar sola.

-Por supuesto-decían las dos amigas.

A unas cuadras de la escuela, las tres abordaron el coche que las llevaría al lugar, durante el camino iban riendo y pues aprovechando para chismear un rato. Una media hora después llegaron a la casa de la chica, en donde entraron con gusto e hicieron la misma rutina de disfrutar todo comida, la piscina y el gimnasio, ya pasada la noche decidieron poner algunas películas para tener una charla más de chicas.

-Kagome, ¿cuándo regresa tu familia? –preguntaba la castaña mientras devoraba las palomitas de maíz –Para ver cuantos días, puedo quedarme.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa Sango – hizo una pausa -Aproximadamente, creo que en un par de semanas mi madre llevo a Sota a unas vacaciones por su próximo cumpleaños.

-Pues que mal que te dejaron – grito la pelinegra - ¿Y porque no te llevaron, querida?

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela – Suspirando – Además, quería contarles que hace unos días tuve conocí a alguien.

XXX

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron, pues era la primera vez que oían eso. Muchos chicos se habían burlado de su amiga por su aparente "problema" o simplemente trataban de llegar a ella por el dinero de su madre. La azabache se sentía feliz al compartir el secreto que había ocultado por meses _"Todo ocurrió hace unos meses conoció una extraña pero peculiar señora, que al parecer su madre era muy amiga llamada Izayoi quien trato con ella de varios temas y constantemente la alago. Al ver que era una chica muy inteligente, yo me puse nerviosa y ella me dijo que le habría agradado bastante como nuera… yo me altere un poco, ella comenzó a escribir algo en un papel y luego me lo entrego, yo observe que era un número y una dirección de correo electrónico acompañada de un nombre. Ella me dijo si volteas la hoja hay una foto de quien pertenece, obedecí y me sorprendí bastante al ver a ese chico blanco, ojos dorados y personalidad rebelde que me enamoro. Desde hace unos meses llevábamos hablándonos por emails y mensajes, espero conocerlo muy pronto…"._

-Guau, Kagome que bien me da gusto por ti – dijo Sango - ¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado?

-Ellll se llaaaama – tartamudeando – Inuuuyasha Tashio.


End file.
